


Linked Worlds

by gemsofformenos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossover, Four Elements, Just becauce I thought it might fit together, magic and mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Azula attacked the Gaang within a temple, when four strange fighters approached within a glowing light to support the Avatar.





	Linked Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This one was as well posted on fanfiction.net before and has now found its way here to this side. It was a little one-shot, which had come to my mind some time ago.

Azula didn‘t knew, where these people came from. But they were enemies. They were guarding the Avatar’s escape. It seemed, that they were almost blessed by the Element Spirits. Or if not, they were chosen and cast by them. 

She had attacked the Avatar in this temple. But suddenly the ground had glowed in a golden light. A shining golden triangle on the stones. And suddenly these four strangers were there. Three of them mixtures between human and beast. 

A blue-feathered bird-man with a bow, who was able to cast the wind itself, almost like an airbender to aid his flight. He was mocking her, avoiding her blasts, bowing mischievous in the air, before he left with the Avatar through a broken window. 

Azula screamed in anger, blasting fire at the dirt throwing girl, but the massive person, or creature blocked her blows. Her eyes widened in surprise and rage. She saw her flames leaking at the massive yellow chest of the man, but no burn, not even a change of color was to be seen. A deep and warm laughter escaped his mouth. He smashed a giant hammer-like sword on the ground, letting the earth shake, like an earthbender. Azula stumbled and felt on her knees. She saw the dirt woman beaming at the stranger, sharing an uplifting head-but with him, before breaking through a wall to escape this place. 

Her face was a mask of burning anger and rage. She jumped forward, forming blue burning daggers out of flames to strike down the waterbender, but her strikes were blocked by tall fish-like woman with a trident. Elegant fluid movements blocked easily every blow, she tried to deliver and a little smile was on the lips of the strange woman. She nodded to the water witch and both jumped in the artificial pond, which was to be found in the temple. Azula stared at them with open mouth, as both used their abilities to manipulate the water, in order to get up the beautiful water cascades at the high walls. 

She screamed again in rage and her eyes focused on the brother of the water witch. Hate and furiousness were in her look and the water tribe boy noticed, that he was in trouble. But a high grown tanned woman blocked her way. She had curly hair and Azula had to admit, that there was a strange beauty in her face and a burning fire in her eyes. Her look was an ultimate warning. Her shield was held up high to block any blow from Azula. Both started to move slowly towards the hole in the wall. But not this time.

Azula started to move wide circles with her arms and separated her Chi. The eyes of the Water Tribe boy widened in fear, as the electricity started to buzz around her fingertips. A dangerous smile started to grow on Azula’s lips, but then she frowned. The unknown woman relaxed and smiled victorious at her. She just lifted her right arm. 

And snipped. 

Azula almost escaped the cracking lightning, which stroke down from the sky. The lightning bolt hit the plates of the floor, breaking and bursting them into pieces, also sucking away the energy, she had build up for her own strike. Azula was punched back by the strike and landed in the artificial pond. She was soaked to the skin as she stood up and she was alone. She left the pond with an empty look on her face and looked down on the floor. Black linings were to be seen on it, where the triangle former had glowed. But it wasn’t a simple triangle. It was a giant one, formed out of four smaller ones with the same proportions. Azula’s eyes widened in surprise. She felt a power laying within this symbol. A whispered promise. A promise, worthy to search for.


End file.
